Mempesona
by akane.uzumaki.faris
Summary: Mata sapphire itu juga sedikit menghipnotisku, membuatku masuk dalam keindahan langit dimusim panas. Gadis di depanku sungguh sangat rupawan dan sangat mempesona. Warning: FemNaruto, judul gak nyambung sama jalan ceritanya, hanya sebuah Drabble untuk melepas penat.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: OOC, typo, femNaruto, enggak sesuai EYD, geje dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Rating: T

Pairing: SasufemNaru

.

.

.

Pesta ini membuatku pusing, begitu banyak tamu yang datang, belum lagi para wanita dan ibu-ibu yang memandangku dengan tatapan liar mereka. Andai ini bukan pesta yang Ayahku buat maka aku tidak akan sudi menghadirinya.

Dan sekarang aku berada teras samping, tepatnya disebelah pintu bersandar pada dinding sambil mengamati beberapa bintang. Melihat semua tamu itu membuatku muak, sikap baik mereka hanya sebuah kepura-puran saja.

Mataku dengan cepat menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang terlihat kesal, keluar dari pesta yang diadakan oleh Ayahku. Bibir itu berdecak menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dengar, entah kenapa hal itu terlihat lucu dimataku. Dan tanpa kusadari kakiku mulai mengikuti kemana gadis pirang itu berjalan.

Entah kenapa aku sangat terpesona oleh gadis pirang yang baru kutemui ini, kunang-kunang mulai bermunculan dari sisi-sisi danau terbang kearahnya, membuat gadis itu bermandikan cahaya kunang-kunang. Dan saat itu aku melihatnya, melihat senyuman yang sangat mempesona, kurasakan jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat.

Kakiku kembali membawaku mendekat padanya.

"Malam ini begitu indah," Bisiknya yang masih bisa kudengar, sungguh suara yang merdu.

"Ya kau benar malam ini sangat indah." Sahutku yang kemudian duduk disebelahnya, membuat dahinya mengkerut saat melihatku. Dia pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa mengikutinya, raut wajah itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit waspada, ekspresinya cepat sekali berubah.

"Aku mengikutimu saat kau keluar vila." Jawabku dengan senyum yang mengembang, ingin sekali aku tertawa melihat raut wajah yang berubah-ubah dari gadis ini, tapi label Uchiha yang aku sandang tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk melakukan hal itu pada orang yang baru kutemui.

Sepertinya aku terlalu lebar menarik ujung bibirku, karena gadis didepanku sepertinya takjub dengan wajah tampanku yang dihiasi senyuman yang jarang atau hampir tidak pernah kuperlihatkan pada orang lain.

Mata _sapphire_ itu juga sedikit menghipnotisku, membuatku masuk dalam keindahan langit dimusim panas. Gadis di depanku sungguh sangat rupawan, seperti malaikat yang sengaja dijatuhkan ke bumi untukku, sepertinya aku tidak akan menyesal pergi kepesta yang diadakan oleh Ayah.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh curiga.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan siapa namamu Nona?" Tanyaku dengan tenang sambil mengulurkan tanganku, berharap dia akan menyambutnya.

"Aku,,, aku Namikaze Naruto." Tangan putih itu terulur. Sentuhan itu seperti menyihirku, kehangatan itu mengalir, membuat tubuhku juga terasa hangat.

.

.

.

Aku kembali mencoba mencarimu dipesta yang lain, mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut ruangan. Dan ternyata benar kau ada dipesta ini, berada disudut ruangan mencari ketenangan. Dengan langkah lebar aku mulai mendekatimu dan memberikan senyuaman terbaikku saat kita berhadapan, pembicaran yang menyenangkanpun dimulai lagi.

Menceritakan cerita yang bisa membuatmu tertawa dan mendengarkan cerita-ceritamu juga membuat dadaku menghangat. Melihatmu, mendengarmu, menyentuhmu, dan bertemu denganmu, aku telah terpesona olehmu.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Naru." Bisikku, menyuarakan hatiku yang sangat ingin memujimu.

"Aku senang bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu." Balasmu dengan rona merah dipipimu.

"Mari berdansa." Ajakku sambil menggenggam tanganmu erat, seakan kau akan menghilang jika aku tidak menggenggam tanganmu.

Di malam yang gemerlap ini, aku tetap teresona dan terpana padamu. Begitu mengagumimu, mungkin aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu yang sangat indah.

.

.

.

Para pria tertarik padamu, memandanganmu dengan tatapan lapar. Mencoba menjauhkanmu dariku, tapi dengan tenang aku tetap memeluk pinggangmu dengan erat, menandakan kau adalah milikku.

Aku bertanya tanya apakah aku mencintaimu?

Aku selalu berandai-andai bahwa kau akan mengatakan _'Berjumpa denganmu sungguh menyihirku Sasu.'_ Tapi itu hanya sebuah khalayan belaka, yang aku tau hanyalah bertemu denganmu membuatku tersihir.

Aku ingin selalu terjerat oleh pesonamu.

.

.

.

Ayahmu datang mengahpiri kita, berbicara denganku sebentar kemudian mengajakmu untuk pulang. Ayahmu berjalan terlebih dahulu dan menunggu dimobil.

"A,, aku akan pulang." Pamitmu dengan malu-malu dan mulai berbalik, tapi tangan kekarku menarik mu hingga berhadapan denganku lagi. Mengagumi kecantikanmu sekali lagi, sebelum megatakan ini,

"Sebelum itu, aku akan memberikan sesuatu sebelum kau pulang." Kataku dengan senyum mengembang.

Cup

Kemudian aku menciummu dan itu terasa sangat manis.

"Aku akan menganggapnya hutang, karena kau tak membalas ciumanku, hingga kita bertemu kembali dan kau membayarnya." Seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajahku.

Sepertinya hal itu terlalu mendadak bagimu hingga rona merah langsung menjalar pada wajah putihmu, membuatku ingin menciummu lagi dan lagi.

"Sekarang pulanglah, ayahmu menunggu." Setelah itu kau berjalan menjauhiku dan kembali menatapku saat kau berada di depan pintu mobilmu. Membuatku melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Dan disini kita berada, di altar pernikahan. Berjarak satu bulan setelah pertemuan kita pada pesta terakhir. Melihatmu dengan balutan gaun putih yang sangat indah, setelah mengucapkan janji suci aku mulai membuka penutup wajahmu.

Kuberikan senyuman tertulus yang kupunya, mendekatkan bibirku pada telingamu.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku." Setelah kalimat itu, kututup dengan ciuman panjang yang kita lakukan, dan ini adalah sebuah awal dari kisah kita.

FIN

Ini hanya sebuah **Drabble** sequel dari fic Akane yang judulnya **Enchanted** ,

fic ini hanya sekedar melepas penat saat dunia nyata penuh dengan masalah dan ditambah dengan cobaan bagi mahasiswa disemester akhir, membuat Akane sangat jarang membuka Fanfiction.

Dan untuk para reader yang nunggu fic Hope – **emang ada?** \- Akane tetap dilanjutin kok, tapi gak tau kapan bisa update, Maafkan Akane ya para Reader.

Kritik, Saran, dan Flame dibutuhkan untuk membuat tulisan Akane menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Terimkasih sudah berkunjung J


End file.
